The Meaning of Brotherhood
by tardis.hunter
Summary: In a world where Harry is born in 1977, a boy named Neville becomes the "boy who lived". Harry will do whatever it takes to help his friend, defeat Voldemort and survive, all the while protecting his three younger sisters. Harry also has adventures at the wizarding school know as Hogwarts, making new friends along the way.


Chapter 1

On a quiet street in a quiet village known as Godric's Hollow, the night is still. The wind stirs up dead leaves in swirls of autumn air. A man in a long coat appears out of thin air in front of a two story house with a picket fence and a garden. He glances over his shoulder and hurries through the gate. Once knocking on the door and nervously looking around him again, he loosens his grip on his wand. A man with a crop of dark hair and round glasses appears behind the door, a wide, toothy grin on his angular face. Unlocking the door and opening it just wide enough for his shoulders, he looks at the man and his smile turns to concern. "Sirius?"

"Hello, James", replied Sirius, stepping inside. "Is Lily here? I need to speak to you both." The Potter home was quite familiar to Sirius, and he took his coat of and hung it on the coat rack beside the door.

"She's upstairs putting Harry to bed." Said James. Just then a red-haired women with large, green, eyes appeared at the top of the carpeted stairs, holding a small book. Like James, her expression initially started to brighten but fell serious.

"Good evening, Lily." Sirius said, forcing the smile in his voice. "How are the girls?"

"Hello, 're basically five-month old firecrackers." She said smiling faintly. Then her brow furrowed again. "Sirius, is there something wrong?" she started heading down the stairs, her slippers padding on the steps. Behind her, a small, dark-haired boy wearing round, wire-rimmed glasses ran out of the room that Lily had come from, and stopped when he saw Sirius and started beaming.

"Padfoot!" he cried and raced down the stairs past his mother and into Sirius's arms, who swept the boy up onto his side.

"Harry!" Sirius smiled genuinely this time. "It's so good to see you. But I need to have a little chat with your mum and dad alone. So if you let us talk for a moment I'll come tuck you in afterwards."

Harry looked slightly disappointed as he was set back down and led back upstairs by the hand with Lily. James turned to his friend. "News from the Order? Has something happened?"

"I'm afraid so. I really wish I didn't to have to tell you this."

"Tell us what?" Asked Lily as she joined them below the staircase.

"There's been a betrayal in the Order." He turned to James. "Peter."

James' expression turned from astonishment to defeat. "Not Peter."

Sirius' eyes were sad and tired. "He passed information about the Longbottom's to the Dark Lord." Lily gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. James looked wounded.

"They were attacked earlier this evening. Albus found both of them. Frank was defenseless. Alice was in the nursery." Lily started sobbing, and James wrapped his arms around her.

"Their baby…" Lily whimpered into James' shoulder. "Little Neville…"

Sirius took a deep breath and looked up at the Potter's. "That's it though. He's alive"

Lily backed out of James and they both looked bewildered. "He didn't try and-", Lily stammered.

"Oh, he tried, alright. Left him with a nasty scar. But he survived."

"He's alive?" Asked James.

"He's alive. Hagrid took him to his grandmother's house." Replied Sirius.

"And you think he'll be safe there?" That made Sirius smile. Lily had always had such strong nurturing instincts.

"I sure hope so." Said Sirius. "Something tells me the world might need him one day."

"Then he'll need protection." Replied James sternly.

Sirius shot a glance over his shoulder. "That's not all." He turned to enter the small, homey kitchen and sat at the hard wood table. "I spoke to Severus."

"And?" Questioned James as he joined Sirius at the table, followed by Lily. "Did he have any information?"

"He says the Death Eaters are in a panic. Apparently Voldemort has not been seen since the attack."

"So what happened? He couldn't have just disappeared."

"Dumbledore seems to think differently. You and I both know that he knows the Dark Lord better than anyone. He speculates that the killing curse aimed at Neville back fired."

James looked taken aback. "…So is he…?"

"According to Dumbledore, no. Not quite." Sirius fell somber. "He says that it is possible for Voldemort to become powerful again."

Just then Lily looked at James. "James, when was Frank and Alice's son born?"

James thought for a second and answered, "July if I'm correct. Why?" They both looked at Sirius.

"James," began Sirius. "Do you recall the prophecy that Sybil Trelawney gave?"

"You don't mean…" started Lily.

"I do believe that Neville Longbottom is the Chosen One." The Potter's shared a look of concern. Just then, a baby cried from above the stairs and Lily closed her eyes in desperation.

"Julianna is a light sleeper, unfortunately." James informed Sirius.

"And Justine?" Asked Sirius.

"Funny thing is she could sleep through her sister not sleeping." Laughed Lily softly. "I'll go see to her then." She got up from the table and headed toward the stairs.

"You know, I do believe we might have a small vial of Draught of Living Death around her somewhere…" James smiled crookedly and Sirius laughed.

Lily turned around halfway up the stairs. "_James!_' She looked astounded. "I am not about to let you give a very powerful potion to our newborn daughter!" she paused and smiled mischievously. "Besides," she said. "I could use it more than she could."

"Which reminds me." Said Sirius poignantly. "My favorite godson awaits me to tuck him in." He too left the table and started climbing the stairs. At the top of the landing he knocked on Harry's open door. Harry's room was decorated small figures hanging on strings from the ceiling and a blue checkered bed set. Looking up he could see that the hanging figures varied among dragons, owls and broomsticks. Stepping inside, he could see the Harry had already fallen asleep, his glasses askew on his father's nose. Sirius smiled fondly and carefully removed the glasses and set them on the bed side table. He took the covers and gently laid them up to Harry's small chest. Kissing him on the forehead, Sirius turned off the owl shaped lamp on the table and closed the door on his way out.


End file.
